Les enfants de Severus Rogue
by Gwendo
Summary: Lorsque le ministère de la magie décrète que tous les jeunes sorciers doivent obligatoirement aller à Poudlard, Severus Rogue voit rouge. Il va devoir faire cours à ses propres enfants, en plus de supporter Harry Potter, miss jesaistout et rouquin baveux.
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé.**

Lorsque le ministère de la magie décrète que tous les jeunes sorciers doivent obligatoirement aller à Poudlard, Severus Rogue voit rouge. Il va devoir faire cours à ses propres enfants, en plus de supporter Harry Potter, miss je-sais-tout et rouquin baveux. Au secours!!! (Ne tiens pas compte des tomes 5, 6 et 7).

**Chapitre 1 : Horrible rentrée. **_Ce chapitre sert d'intro (peu de dialogues)._

Durant le trajet dans le Poudlard Express, tous les élèves s'étaient demandés à quoi pouvait bien servir les deux nouveaux wagons aux rideaux fermés.

Beaucoup avaient tenté d'ouvrir l'avant dernier, dont les jumeaux Weasley qui étaient en dernière année et voulaient savoir si une potion de récurage hypra supra puissante, dans le genre acide fortement dangereux, pouvait avoir raison d'une porte désagréable qui vous insultait en braillant et affirmait qu'il valait mieux s'occuper de ses affaires.

Mais rien à faire, la porte restait fermée et grognait comme un caniche enragé.

Les élèves étaient donc à présent dans la grande salle, premières années compris, face à un cornichon, heu non un crapaud, Ah non une nouvelle prof habillée tout en rose et qui était partie pour faire un discours des plus endormants qui ne captivait personne à part Hermione.

Ils préféraient donc discutaient des wagons.

-Vous croyez qu'ils cachent quelque chose dedans ? Dit très intelligemment Ron à tous ceux qui pouvaient l'entendre, tout en rêvant qu'il puisse bientôt s'empiffrait de n'importe quoi pourvu que ce soit bon à manger.

-Bien sûr que non, lui répondit comme presque toujours Hermione. Sinon ils ne les auraient pas laissés sous notre nez.

Un brun à lunettes, avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, s'en mêla.

-Même si je doute qu'il y ait quelque chose de très important à l'intérieur, je dois dire que ça m'intrigue aussi.

Et pendant que tous « _ces charmants petits enfants » _qui finiraient forcement par devenir _« amis avec moi »_ avec la grenouille donc, heu gargouille, heu Dolores Ombrage, future grande inquisitrice (enquiquineuse), professeur de défense contre les forces du mal (défense contre tous ceux qui souhaitent réfléchir) et secrétaire d'état (assistante de Crétin number one) piaillaient, piaillaient et re-piaillaient, quelqu'un d'autre fulminait, fulminait et re-fulminait dans son coin…..pour pas changer.

Le maître des potions, traumatiseur en chef des petites têtes blondes, roi des regards-qui-tuent (les yeux qui passent aux rayons X les élèves étant déjà pris par le gobeur de citrons national anglais) et dieu de l'oclumencie confirmé et incontesté passait donc ses nerfs sur tout ce qu'il avait sous la main avant de chopper une dépression nerveuse (_autant en profiter tant qu'il en est encore temps_).

C'est ainsi, qu'il avait déjà réussi à faire pleurer trois serdaigles de deuxième année dont le seul tort avait été de le rencontrer dans la grande salle. Il était parvenu a enlever cinquante points dès les dix premières minutes, ce dont il était très fier, à Potter et sa bande pour cause de _« trop mal coiffé »_, _« trop débraillé »_ et _« trop bavarde »_. Et pour finir, il avait failli mettre une retenu à son propre filleul qui avait osé passer devant lui trop vite sans dire bonjour Mr le grand professeur, avant de s'en empêcher. _RRRrrrrrrrrr c'est un serpentard, ce serpentard._

Et oui ! Vous l'aurez tous compris, Severus Rogue était de mauvaise humeur, d'une humeur massacrante. Lui savait ce qu'il y avait dans les wagons lors du trajet et derrière la porte maintenant.

Trois jours plus tôt, il avait reçu une beuglante du ministère (pas mieux comme réveil sympathique le matin), chez lui, pour lui indiquer qu'à partir de cette année tous les jeunes sorciers qui étudiaient chez eux auparavant seraient obligés d'aller à Poudlard afin de rattraper le retard qu'ils avaient sur les autres.

Severus n'avait pas pris la peine de répondre au ministère que dans la plupart des matières ses enfants étaient bien en avance sur le programme (_enfin pas tous,_ se reprit-il), trop occupé à hurler et à insulter Potter dont c'était forcément la faute (car tout était toujours de sa faute) et à éteindre le feu qu'avait provoquer la beuglante en s'embrasant sur son lit.

A présent, il entendait une espèce de grondement dans la salle. Le gnome court sur pattes l'avait enfin mise en veilleuse et le « vieil ahuri d'un autre age » qui leur servait de directeur et qui malgré ce que l'on pouvait raconter sur lui était loin d'être sénile donnait enfin une réponse aux interrogations de ses étudiants.

Deux minutes plus tard, le professeur Rogue vit entrer dans la salle toutes ses futures victimes potentielles et les quatre autres objets de ses tourments.

Il les avait éloignés de Poudlard afin de pouvoir les faire étudier séparément chacun à leur tour et voilà ce qui arrivait.

-Comment vais-je pouvoir m'en dépatouiller, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe (inexistante), ce qui fit sourire ses deux voisins avant qu'ils ne se ratatinent sur leur chaise en comprenant que c'était la dernière chose à faire.

Non pas qu'il aimait trop ses enfants pour les gronder, car même s'il les aimait personne ne l'entendrait jamais dire sauf les principaux concernés chez eux, mais il commençait sérieusement à avoir peur.

Comment diable pourrait-il faire cours à ces têtes de mules en même temps que les autres et _de la même manière_ qu'aux autres.

Ceci paraissait en effet très dur à envisager pour ceux qui savaient, Minerva, Dumbledore et le géniteur en question, que l'aîné des enfants Rogue avait un aussi sale caractère que son père et ne lâchait jamais rien (ce qui fit frissonner MacGonagall lorsqu'elle le vit).

Le n°2, quant à lui, était si paresseux et tellement dans la lune que les pires punitions de la terre et insultes du siècle lui passaient bien au-dessus de la tête (ce qui fit sourire Dumbledore lorsqu'il le vit).

Le n°3 valait bien les jumeaux Weasley et les maraudeurs réunis et n'hésiterait pas à tester ses « inventions » sur son propre père s'il le trouvait trop injuste _(Rogue injuste ?)_ au risque de se prendre la raclée du millénaire (ce qui expliquait que Severus ne s'était jamais démonté face à un Fred ou un George, voir les deux). _pas espion envoyé dans la gueule du loup (serpent) et papa de quatre terreurs pour rien._

Et pour finir, la n°4 ne ressemblait pas du tout à Trelawney et pouvait facilement prédire toutes les « attaques », verbales ou non, de son cher père et les parer ou s'enfuir en courrant, ce qu'elle adorait faire depuis ses deux ans (et qui agaçait grandement Rogue car à présent elle avait de plus grandes jambes).

Cela promettait donc un fiasco total que, heureusement pour leur moral, peu de professeurs anticipaient.

Le pauvre Severus Rogue habituellement si terrifiant n'était à présent, face à la chair de sa chair, qu'un paternel déprimé qui espérait qu'avec l'age ça s'arrangerait sans se rendre compte qu'il pouvait toujours rêver.

_Le fils aîné, clone de Rogue, gentil, patient et conciliant ? Le n°2, attentif et travailleur ? Le n°3, calme et sage comme une image ? Et la n°4, …va savoir._

Tout à ses réflexions déprimantes qui le rendaient plus sinistre encore aux yeux des autres, le professeur ne voyait qu'une seule solution : le meurtre qui n'était, bien entendu, pas encore envisageable.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Promis, au prochain chapitre, je vous fait découvrir les terreurs et vous dit dans quelles maisons ils vont atterrir.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou ! Tout d'abord, **désolée pour l'attente**. Je me suis focalisée sur la fic « Albus Dumbledore a 15 ans » (un gros délire pas du tout sérieux) et, du coup, j'ai un peu zappé les autres. Mais je vais essayer de faire autrement maintenant. Je rappelle que je ne sais jamais quand vont être mis les chapitres car je n'en ai pas à l'avance. Ça dépendra donc de la vitesse (ou lenteur) à laquelle j'écrirais.

**Merci** beaucoup pour les reviews. En ce qui concerne la **maman des terreurs**, quelques indications seront données plus tard. Mais j'arrête de jacasser et je vous laisse lire tranquilles.

**Chapitre 2 : La terrible progéniture de Severus Rogue.**

« Doryann Rogue ».

Tous se regardaient la bouche grande ouverte, incapables de dire quoi que ce soit. Avait-elle bien dit Rogue ? Seigneur, mais Severus Rogue n'était qu'un sadique sans cœur. Il ne _pouvait_ _pas_ avoir de famille !

Et pourtant Doryann, fils aîné de Severus Rogue, s'avançait calmement vers le professeur McGonagall pour être, à son tour, réparti dans l'une des quatre illustres maisons. Lorsqu'il s'assit sur le tabouret, tous pouvaient enfin voir correctement le nouvel étudiant de dix-sept ans, dans ses habits noirs.

Magnifique était un euphémisme en ce qui le concernait. Absolument fascinant était sans aucun doute bien plus adapté. Il avait hérité des yeux et des cheveux noirs de son père, mais c'était bien la seule ressemblance physique qu'il y avait entre les deux. Ses cheveux longs étaient loin d'être gras et les traits de son visage étaient vraiment très fins.

Aux yeux des étudiants et des professeurs qui ne le connaissaient pas encore, ce jeune homme n'avait rien en commun avec Severus. Certains, qui bavaient presque devant lui, en venaient à se demander comment il pouvait porter le même nom, ce qui faisait bien rire le maître des potions.

Il savait qu'ils changeraient d'avis, et très vite.

Les trois-quarts, bien dressés, le firent à l'instant où le choixpeau frôlait la tête brune et criait :

« Serpentard ! ».

Minerva McGonagall qui s'en était doutée ne dit rien et le laissa rejoindre la table des serpentards. Elle ne grogna pas non plus lorsqu'il jeta un regard de pur dégoût, digne de son père voir encore meilleur, à la secrétaire d'état qui avait osé faire une remarque, soi-disant gentille, sur lui. Depuis quand il appréciait la gentillesse ? Le professeur se contenta d'appeler la suivante.

Leane Rogue, jeune fille de douze ans très dégourdie, s'était installée à son tour sur le tabouret. Contrairement à son frère, la petite brune aux yeux marrons était loin d'être partie pour dîner avec ses camarades, puisque cela faisait déjà cinq minutes que le choixpeau lui « prenait la tête », et dans tous les sens du terme.

Il n'arrêtait pas de lui casser les oreilles pour savoir dans quelle maison elle irait, alors que celle-ci le savait déjà. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à le jeter par terre, il hurla :

« Griffondor ! ».

Tous les élèves étaient étonnés et l'accueil à la table des griffondors n'était pas des plus chaleureux. Severus Rogue n'avait même pas envie de les réprimander. Il était certain que cela changerait très vite. De plus, il avait une réputation à tenir et ne la gâcherait pas pour porter secours à une enfant qui n'en aurait jamais besoin.

« Matheo Rogue ».

Les jeunes et moins jeunes sorciers ne savaient pas quoi répondre à **ça**. Combien d'enfants avait-il, bon sang ? L'école était peut-être infestée.

Mais alors qu'ils râlaient presque tous sur un _« autre futur serpentard »_ en pensant ne pas se faire remarquer, un jeune homme de quatorze ans, dont les yeux marrons très clairs presque dorés reflétaient une vivacité d'esprit peu commune, s'était avancé d'un pas conquérant.

Ce garçon bien étrange semblait être fan de Visual Kei car il portait un accoutrement encore plus étonnant que les leurs n'ayant rien à voir avec les uniformes de poudlard, et ses cheveux de couleur cannelle, qui lui arrivaient aux épaules et partaient dans tous les sens, étaient parsemés de mèches rouges et blondes.

Les enseignantes très coincées de métamorphose et de défense contre les forces du mal fermaient presque les yeux, tellement ces excentricités leurs faisaient peur. Mais un …

« Serdaigle ! »

… les rassura bien vite. Les autres, eux, ne semblaient plus rien comprendre. Pourquoi n'allait-il pas dans la maison Serpentard ? C'était celle de son père après tout.

« Je vois que je vais pouvoir enseigner à un élève talentueux, n'est-ce pas Severus ?

-Oh oui ! C'est sûr pour trouver la plus belle ânerie à faire, il peut être plus concentré qu'une classe de serdaigles entière. Je vous souhaite bien du courage Filius, répondit un professeur pas très sincère ».

Il était ravi de ne pas être le directeur de maison de l'énergumène qui refusait de quitter son _déguisement_. Un démon à serpentard suffisait, mais le pire de tous ces enfants arrivait maintenant.

Nathael, dont les yeux noirs contrastaient étrangement avec la blondeur de ses cheveux retenus dans une queue de cheval, s'avançait lui aussi vers ce choixpeau terrifiant.

Mais le plus dur était d'avoir l'air sombre comme la mort. Son père lui avait bien interdit de garder _« cet air ridicule et insouciant »_. Il était tellement concentré sur sa tache, qu'il espérait réussir pour une fois, qu'il ne fit pas attention à ce que lui dit sa petite sœur.

« Eh ! Tu vas rater la marche ! »

Les autres sorciers n'eurent pas le temps de se demander comment elle pouvait le savoir. Il était déjà tombé et se tournait alors vers son géniteur qui ne fit que lever les yeux aux ciel face à un danger public qui n'arrivait même pas à faire peur et se contentait de faire des grimaces à la place, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il savait où atterrirait son deuxième fils, à son grand désespoir, et n'avait pas le courage d'écouter. Il partait déjà vers ses appartements.

Pendant que Nathael s'extasiait devant tout ce qu'il voyait dans la salle, le choixpeau jubilait sur sa tête. Sa maison allait peut-être enfin obtenir la renommée qu'elle méritait grâce à lui, mais pas tout de suite.

« Poufsouffle ! ».

Cette fois-ci, plusieurs élèves de poufsouffle tombaient joyeusement dans les pommes, pendant que madame Chourave les grondait, mais ils ne l'entendaient déjà plus. Et dire que les enfants Rogue n'avaient même pas fait exprès d'être répartis de cette manière.

_ Une semaine plus tard._

Cela faisait une semaine que les cours avaient commencé. Severus Rogue n'avait reçu que douze plaintes au sujet du comportement de son fils Matheo et il s'en réjouissait. Il s'attendait à bien pire. Mais alors qu'il s'occupait des serdaigles et des poufsouffles _très attentifs_ de cinquième année, un autre de ses _bébés_ s'était mis à l'agacer franchement.

« La plantacalme du Tibet à longues tiges violettes est utilisée depuis la nuit des temps. Elle aide à préserver la vitalité intellectuelle que vous ne possédez pas et favorise la mémoire de stupides petites caboches comme les vo...

Le charmant discours de la terreur indestructible des cachots venait d'être interrompu par …... des ronflements. Le professeur furieux s'était immédiatement précipité vers cette odieuse créature qu'il avait engendré et :

-AIE !! Mais ça va pas la tête ?

-Silence ! On s'était mis d'accord sur trois baffes si tu n'étais même pas capable d'écouter au moins dix minutes le cours ! Et soit heureux d'avoir été simplement réveillé par un journal.

-Mais EUUHHH…

-Nathael, je ne le dirais pas deux fois alors écoute bien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je prends des notes pour m'en souvenir.

-Bonne idée, quand on est stupide autant savoir écrire. Ça vaut mie…QUOI ???!!!

-Je prends des notes pour…

-C'est bon, j'ai compris. Cesse de faire l'imbécile trois minutes et TU M'ECOUTE OUI ! Je disais donc…

Il oubliait légèrement ses étudiants et continuait à faire la morale à ce jeune garçon si naïf _(« Non ! »)_, si gentil _(« Non, non ! ») _et si charmant _(« Non, NoN, et NON !! »)._

Reprenant ses esprits, il lui tourna le dos pour éviter de voir ses yeux noirs qui pouvaient lui faire faire n'importe quoi. Comme s'attendrir devant son fils alors qu'il faisait une bêtise, sans se soucier des élèves qui ne travaillaient plus, trop effarés devant ce favoritisme injustifié et surtout très étonnant envers **poufsouffle**. _Belle erreur._

Alors que son adorable père qu'il aimait tant et qui, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi terrifiait tout le monde, lui tournait le dos, Nathael avait vu un pauvre serdaigle faire tomber de la potion sur sa table. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu l'en empêcher :

-Oh attend, je vais t'aider. Evanesco.

BOUM

Tous les chaudrons s'étaient retrouvés par terre aux pieds des propriétaires médusés. Les tables des rangées de droite avaient entièrement disparues.

Un Severus Rogue redevenu _lui-même_ et plus du tout _attentionné_ se rua vers la source des problèmes en la maudissant pour l'éjecter vers le bureau du directeur. Il refusait de s'en charger.

Le directeur souriant vit donc arriver cinq minutes plus tard dans son bureau l'élève le plus puissant que Poudlard ait jamais connu, et le plus maladroit.

_ Fin du chapitre._

Voilà ! Vous pourrez me dire ce que vous en pensez ? Bise, à la prochaine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Désolée** pour l'attente (travail oblige) et **merci** pour vos messages. C'est vraiment sympa.

**RECAP** :

**Doryann, **17ans, Serpentard.

**Nathael, **15ans, Poufsouffle.

**Matheo,** 14ans, Serdaigle.

**Leane, **12ans, Griffondor.

**Chapitre3 : Difficile ? Vous avez dit difficile ?**

La rentrée avait déjà commencé depuis trois bonnes semaines. Les élèves avaient passé la première à parler des enfants du terrible professeur de potions, au lieu d'écouter les recommandations des enseignements qui visaient à leur faire réussir leur examen de fin d'année.

Ils (les serpentards) avaient occupé la seconde à s'insurger contre l'inutile _favoritisme_ dont faisaient preuve certains professeurs à l'égard des poufsouffles, depuis l'arrivée d'une affreuse tête à claques que même eux ne parvenaient pas à détester.

Et la troisième avait permis à tous ces chers étudiants peu préoccupés par leurs devoirs de tenir les paris en se demandant qui des jumeaux Weasley ou de Matheo Rogue gagneraient la guerre qu'ils semblaient s'être lancée pour faire enrager la totalité du corps enseignant.

Toutes les conversations avaient donc convergé vers un même sujet : les enfants de Severus Rogue. Ce n'était d'ailleurs plus au goût de tout le monde. Premièrement parce que cela commençait à lasser.

Ensuite parce que le sablier des serdaigles tendait légèrement vers le négatif, inférieur, d'une profondeur abyssale, ce dont ils (les serdaigles) n'avaient pas l'habitude, et qu'un beau brun ténébreux absolument magnifique s'acharnait à clouer le bec et faire pleurer de pauvres filles énamourées à l'aide de charmantes piques cinglantes car, lui, il s'en foutait royalement.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le-dit beau gosse de service en avait marre, marre de cette école bidon où il n'apprenait rien d'intéressant (entendez par là aucun cours sur la meilleure manière d'égorger ses groupies), marre de ces professeurs incompétents amoureux des monstres, des visions inventées, des éternuements répétés ou coincées dans leur chignon, marre de ces crétins d'élèves qui courraient n'importe où en jactant, et surtout vraiment marre de ces idiotes écervelées bonnes qu'à remuer des fesses sous son nez, bien moins gros que celui du paternel.

C'est qu'elles étaient nombreuses les sangsues, et acharnées, prêtes à se jeter sur lui dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. Il venait d'ailleurs d'échapper de justesse à un troupeau de fans excitées, monnayant chemise déchirée(lui) et séjour auprès d'un psychiatre(elles, pour cause de traumatisme presque irréversible).

Il était bien tenté de tester le poison sur ces détestables créatures, mais cette solution extrême pourrait énerver son géniteur en manque de proies à martyriser, ou simplement agacé de n'avoir pas pu y participer.

De plus, il n'avait aucune envie de supporter les jérémiades d'un frère encombrant sur la nécessité de s'entendre entre père et fils.

C'était donc avec des envies de meurtres de plus en plus fréquentes et violentes que Doryann se dirigeait d'un pas las vers une salle de cours lui donnant déjà la nausée. Il détestait la métamorphose. Quel était l'intérêt de cette matière déjà ?

Mais lorsque deux têtes rousses vinrent le percuter, il ne s'attarda pas plus sur cette question et se dit que oui Poudlard pouvait facilement se passer de quelques étudiants.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« AYEEEEEE ! Gred tu m'étouffe !

-Mais Forge, je te ferait remarquer que c'est toi qui est étalé sur moi.

-Et alors ? C'est ta faute si « cheveux en pétard » nous a encore eu.

-Y'a aucun rapport, mais sur que notre vengeance ne va pas tarder.

-Je ne vous dérange pas trop les amoureux ? »

Les jumeaux avaient immédiatement relevé la tête en entendant la voix terriblement cynique, et menaçante, d'un Doryann déjà relevé, bien droit et débraillé.

Ils l'observèrent en se rappelant qu'il ne fallait surtout pas se fier à l'apparence de cet affreux mangemort en puissance. Et comptant sur la force incontestée de l'auto persuasion : « Il est horrible ! Vraiment trop moche et pas doué ! Le fils d'un démon ! Un mangemort et rien d'autre ! Il ne rendrait absolument aucun homme gay, c'est certain ! Quoi ?! Il nous a traités d'amoureux cet abruti ? ».

Mais après une petite inspection, Fred et George s'aperçurent d'une chose, d'une chose assez grande d'ailleurs, assez pour être plantée sur un avant bras et qui, de toute évidence n'y était pas.

Fixant le bras du grand brun, Fred se lança car la prudence était une source d'ennui et la témérité, synonyme de joie constante.

« Elle est où ta marque des ténèbres ? Il s'est planté de bras le serpent à sonnettes ? Il a peut-être fait la même erreur avec Rogue ».

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Il mit quelques instants à assimiler ce que cette chose avait osé dire. Sous-entendait-elle que lui, Doryann Rogue, s'abaisserait à lécher les bottes d'un incompétent, psychopathe et mythomane à souhait pour récupérer de simples miettes ?

Ses stupides gamins croyaient-ils réellement qu'il laisserait quelqu'un lui donner des ordres ? Et pour une compensation aussi médiocre ? Et qu'avait-il dit sur un certain Rogue qui prenait des risques pour protéger des êtres aussi peu reconnaissants ?

« Ne t'es tu donc jamais demandé ce que mon père avait eu à endurer pour que nous ne soyons pas impliqués dans cette guerre, toutes les tortures reçues pour que l'on puissent vivre de la manière qu'on aura choisie nous-même ? Bien sûr que non, pourri gâté et égoïste comme tu es !

Alors oui désolé, ô grand griffondor que tu es de ne pas être un gentil petit futur mangemort bien docile à serpentard pour assouvir tes bas instincts primaires d'humain dérangé en te servant ainsi de défouloir sur qui tu pourrais frapper. Mais qu'importe puisque ce serait justifié.

Reste dans ta jolie petite bulle, les yeux bien fermés. Et surtout ne réfléchis pas trop, tu pourrais t'apercevoir que le monde n'est pas tout blanc ou tout noir et qu'on ne vit pas non plus au pays des merveilles ».

Pendant qu'il s'avançait vers ces deux inconscients, sa colère ne faisait qu'augmenter. Il sentait déjà des étincelles crépiter au bout de ses doigts et cette sensation de pouvoir le grisait.

Il restait constamment calme. Non pas qu'il l'était, mais il avait appris qu'il est toujours plus facile de manipuler les gens en les amadouant et que montrer l'étendue de sa force à l'ennemi signifiait exposer ses limites en même temps.

Mais face à eux pas d'inquiétude à avoir, ils étaient loin du niveau de son père.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Un certain Matheo, appuyé contre un pilier à quelques mètres de là, regardait la scène mi-amusé par la colère grandissante de son frère aîné qui lui donnait un air d'hystérique en pleine crise, mi-inquiet par ce que cet abruti pouvez vraiment faire une fois qu'il avait pété une durite.

Il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être s'en mêler car sinon nul doute que ça allait lui retomber sur le dos. Car depuis qu'il était enfant les gens s'accordaient à dire que tout événement dangereux et non expliqué venait forcement de lui.

C'était quelque peu injuste, bien que la non assistance à crétins rouquins en danger de mort imminente _(mais qu'elle idée avaient-ils eue d'aller mettre en rogne un prétendu glaçon pas si calme que ça ?)_ soit peut-être de sa faute, il est vrai.

Pourtant, un événement « imprévu » bloqua la tornade à sa place. Un mur, visiblement pas très solide, éclata sous la force d'une petite « marée ? ».

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Doryann, en bon télékinésiste qu'il était, n'avait eu aucun mal à se protéger de l'attaque surprise et involontaire du « danger publique surpuissant » comme l'appelait maintenant tout le monde.

Mais habitué depuis très jeune aux réactions de cette calamité en puissance, il avait quand même pris la peine de ….. se boucher les oreilles.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« DESOLE !!! Pardon !!! PaRdOn !!! PARDOONNN !!!!! » Cria d'une voix désespérée un Nathael trempé, pourtant imperméable aux propos rassurants de son professeur de sorts et enchantements pour qui c'était devenu monnaie courante.

Mais qu'avait-il encore fait ? Il était censé créer une toute petite fontaine. Il aurait pu « TUER » son pauvre grand-frère adoré (s'il n'était pas si doué en magie sans baguette).

Et ces personnes étalées au sol … qui diable étaient-elles ? Il espérait quand même qu'elles ne faisaient que dormir, bien que se soit un endroit peu approprié pour ça.

Se tournant vers son adorable frère dont le teint avait viré au rouge (c'était encore de sa faute, il avait du avoir peur), Nathael se jeta dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

« AHHHHHH !! Mais dégage parasite ! »

N'écoutant qu'à moitié, Nathael entreprit de le serrer encore plus fort dans ses bras. C'est qu'il avait eu très peur lui aussi.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Après dix minutes de combat acharné pour obtenir sa liberté, le fils aîné du professeur le plus craint de toute l'histoire de Poudlard rejoignait enfin le truc (Matheo) d'à côté en se disant qu'il n'allait pas le rater. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver.

« Wouaahhh ! Quel magnifique monologue, j'en avais la larme à l'œil. J'ai cru que j'allais pleurer.

-Ça me fend le cœur _**très**_ petit frère.

-Mais pour ça, il faudrait déjà que tu en possèdes un, cher _**pas si**_ grand frère. »

L'un, moqueur, et l'autre, irrité, se digèrent vers le point de rendez-vous qu'ils n'avaient pu atteindre plus tôt pour des raisons « futiles » (Doryann) ou « tripantes » (Matheo).

Après une montée d'escaliers un peu laborieuse, une traversée de passages secrets plus si secrets pour l'apprenti rocker et quelques chamailleries qu'aucun étranger de la famille n'aurait le plaisir de voir un jour, ils arrivèrent dans une petite salle circulaire.

Ils étaient à présent autour d'une table basse sur laquelle se trouvaient quelques parchemins. On pouvait clairement voir, écrit dessus, « plan du département des mystères ».

« Heureusement que Leane nous a prévenus.

-Hum, fut la seule réponse audible que reçu Matheo.

-Quelle loquacité ! Tu m'épateras toujours.

En voyant le sourire effrayant que lui rendit son frère aîné, le jeune sorcier se dit que celui-ci était réellement un cas désespéré. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord sur ce point.

-C'est que sa mort ne me serait pas particulièrement désagréable. Juste un sac à puces irréfléchi en moins.

-En effet, mais les vôtres à tous les deux, y tenez vous réellement ? »

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Hi ! Hi !Hi ! Fini ! Non ? Si !

Vous vous demandez d'où sort ce plan et ce qu'ils vont en faire ? Vous ne saurez pas (maintenant). Niark ! Niark ! Gros bisous et si vous voulez me dire ce que vous en pensez ne vous gênez pas, même si j'aime un peu moins ce chapitre (et désolée pour les possibles fautes d'orthographe).

Severus Rogue sera plus présent (encore que c'est pas trop difficile) dans le chapitre suivant pour pouvoir surveiller les énergumènes en tous genres.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut** à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien.

**Lady Dragonne : **Merci beaucoup. Ça fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plaira aussi.

**Islanor : **Merci. Bonne nouvelle pour toi **« Maman » Rogue** va bientôt faire son apparition. Je te préviens, elle ne fait pas partie des elfes, sylphes, orcs ou trols, mais elle est « un peu » spéciale.

**Récapitulatif :**

**Doryann : **17ans, Serpentard

**Nathael : **15ans, Poufsouffle

**Matheo** : 14ans, Serdaigle

**Leane : **12ans, Griffondor

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 4 : Explications.**

La créature avançait à une vitesse alarmante. Tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage s'écartaient le plus rapidement possible. Nul doute qu'elle les aurait dévorés dans le cas contraire. Chacun pouvait observer sa démarche déterminée, ses yeux reflétant la fureur pendant qu'elle cherchait sa proie, ses membres supérieurs prêts à l'emprisonner dans une étreinte telle qu'elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Elle allait l'étouffer, l'étrangler, la broyer jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande grâce.

Dans sa course folle et l'esprit tourmenté par sa soif de justice (vengeance), elle ne faisait nullement attention au fait qu'elle enlevait cinquante points pour usage de magie non autorisé dans les couloirs à Albus Dumbledore, qu'elle privait de vol pour les sept prochaines années Madame Bibine ou qu'elle interdisait expressément l'utilisation des stylos à un concierge dépité.

L'animal bipède ne s'était pas non plus aperçu qu'il donnait une retenue chaque soir pendant vingt ans pour tenue indécente en public à …… Miss Teigne.

Mais tout à coup, Severus Rogue se figea. Il l'avait entendu.

Ce qui lui permit de l'espionner par la suite fut son entraînement de mangemort dont il gardait de cuisants souvenirs, à son grand dam et au bonheur de Lucius Malfoy qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de se foutre de lui en se rappelant de cet épisode épique.

Oui, il aurait pu dire merci au Lord si les nombreuses images de charmantes séances de torture ne venaient pas se superposer aux humiliations de ses débuts en tant que serviteur du mage noir.

Ce qu'il entendait sur sa fille et son satané pouvoir, un certain _« caniche dépourvu de la plus petite once d'intelligence »_ et du ministère le faisait littéralement sortir de ses gonds. Oh que non ! Par Salazar Serpentard et toute sa lignée de dégénérés, ils ne feraient rien !!

Cette contrefaçon de canidé pouvait bien aller au diable, il n'en avait cure. Mais il était absolument hors de question qu'il gère en même temps un fils affolé, une femme énervée et un vieux directeur sénile se demandant comment ils pouvaient lui échapper, par la faute de leur simple idiotie plus que conséquente.

_« C'est que sa mort ne me serait pas particulièrement désagréable. Juste un sac à puces irréfléchi en moins._

_-En effet, mais les vôtres à tous les deux, y tenez vous réellement ? »_

Satisfait de son petit effet, le maître incontesté des sanctions contre les potions ratées (ce qui constituait pour lui un véritable sacrilège, un crime contre l'humanité, le génocide particulièrement affreux de pauvres bactéries) s'avançait droit vers ses nouveaux jouets, heu rejetons adorés.

-Sachez jeunes gens que je ne tolèrerais pas ce genre de comportements venant de mes fils. Les cachotteries telles que celles-ci sont prohibées et s'il vous venez à l'idée d'aider cette chose au risque de vous faire arrêter, je me verrais dans l'obligation de sévir et, croyez le bien, mieux vaudrait-il pour vous éviter d'en arriver à une telle extrémité. Suis-je assez clair ? »

Comme il n'entendait rien, Severus s'était dit que non et qu'il devrait garder un œil sur sa descendance un peu plus souvent à l'avenir. N'importe qui d'autre aurait interprété ce silence de mort comme la marque flagrante de leur culpabilité, mais la terreur-des-cachots les connaissait parfaitement.

Le plus âgé réfléchissait juste à une quelconque parade pour s'expliquer, bien plus inquiet à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse penser qu'il s'inquiétait pour les autres si cela venait à s'ébruiter que d'une éventuelle punition planant sur sa tête. Mathéo, lui, restait simplement fidèle à son credo « Je-ferai-ce-que-je-voudrai-quand-je-le-voudrai-où-je-le-voudrai-dès-que-tu-tourneras-le-dos ».

Ayant renoncé pour le moment à commettre un infanticide dans l'enceinte de l'école, ce qui ferait tache sur son CV, le maître des potions se recentrait sur un autre problème tout aussi préoccupant.

-Bien maintenant, Doryann peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi Nathael s'est retrouvé en larme dans ma classe, au milieu d'un troupeau de gamins tous aussi braillards, en rallant que _son frère adoré qu'il aime tant le déteste_ et ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de lui ?

-Il se peut, en effet, que j'ai émis l'hypothèse de le haïr définitivement si je ne parvenais plus à respirer suite à un étranglement en bonne et due forme. Mais en aucune manière je n'ai exprimé l'envie de devenir sourd, Severus.

-Parfais dans ce cas…...Mathéo pourrais-tu nous dire pourquoi tu ris comme une bécasse depuis tout à l'heure avant que mes désirs d'assassinat ne reviennent en masse ?

-Non ! Non ! Ne t'énerve pas, ce n'est rien. Je pensais juste à mon grand frère hurlant à vous en faire exploser les tympans dans les cachots. C'est tout. Je me demande lequel de vous deux a été le plus traumatisant pour eux.

Comme le regard-qui-tue ne marchait plus sur lui depuis l'age de ses six mois, son père n'avait fait que fermer les yeux une fraction de seconde avant de l'ignorer superbement et de se tourner vers le plus grand.

-En vérité, je suis ici à la demande du directeur qui n'a pas pris la peine de se déplacer lui-même, préférant sûrement laisser le sale travail à ses subordonnés. Il t'informe que tu ne seras pas renvoyé pour avoir attaqué les Weasley et…

_-Ah bon ? Je pensais que c'était juste son monologue trèèèèès émmooouuuuvant et chaarrrmmant qui avait un effet soporifique réellement impressionnant…_

_- Pardon, mais lorsque je me débarrasse de microbes, je ne les laisse pas traîner par terre. Je n'ai rien fait, tu peux vérifier ma baguette. Aucun sort n…_

Deux voix venaient de se faire entendre en même temps après ce quart d'heure où aucune n'avait donné l'impression d'exister. Mais une troisième, beaucoup plus sèche et grave, les réduisit à nouveau au silence, très rapidement.

-Mathéo tais-toi cinq minutes, le sarcasme ne te va pas du tout. C'est notre domaine et pas le tien, affirma très sincèrement le géniteur.

-Et toi, ne me prends pas pour un idiot. J'ai sorti cette excuse à mes professeurs bien avant que tu naisses. Nous savons tous les deux que la légilimencie poussée jusqu'à un certain stade pour te permettre d'influencer l'esprit des autres en lui montrant de fausses images. Ses illusions, si elles deviennent trop importantes, provoquent un coma de deux jours chez la victime. Albus m'a donc donné le droit de choisir ta punition.

Face à la moue dédaigneuse de son fils, il n'avait qu'une envie : exploser de rire. Mais comme un Rogue ne rit pas (As-tu bien regardé tes enfants Sev ? Doryann excepté bien entendu), il se dépêcha. Après tout, il n'était pas là pour rien, alors autant en profiter et tant pis si le vieil ahuri venait à l'apprendre.

-Puisque tu sembles tellement apprécier cette noble matière, tu donneras des cours d'occlumencie à Mr Potter, ceci à raison d'une heure et demi par jour, trois jours par semaine. Leane te soutiendra durant les deux premières semaines. Ensuite tu devras supporter seul cette immondice. La première séance aura lieu demain soir dans mon bureau. Au passage, je t'informe que ton professeur de métamorphose est furieuse contre toi, mais je ne sais toujours pas si c'est parce que tu as raté son cours ou à cause des lions. Sur ce je vous laisse »

Severus Rogue était déjà parti en faisait virevolter sa cape (et en ayant piqué les plans du ministère au passage) avant même que les deux jeunes hommes ne comprennent qu'ils venaient de se faire rouler dans la farine.

C'est trop heureux d'avoir obtenu des informations importantes, toujours utiles à l'espion qu'il était, et de s'être débarrassé d'une corvée insurmontable, que l'ancien mangemort était parti. Il ne vit donc pas la lueur de fureur (de jubilation mais il ne l'admettra jamais), presque démente, qui brillait maintenant dans les yeux de son fils aîné.

Un plan diabolique naissait déjà dans l'esprit tordu, euh serpentardesque, de celui-ci pour se venger dignement.

Depuis toujours, son père et lui se livraient à des duels sans merci pour l'entraîner et, de manière plus officieuse, parce qu'ils étaient bien trop heureux de trouver quelqu'un possédant ce que l'on appelle généralement de la matière grise pour laisser passer cette chance. Ils aimaient s'affronter et Doryann jouait déjà son prochain coup en envoyant une lettre dont le destinataire n'était autre qu'une certaine Cassy.

C'était le début d'un conflit qui durerait l'année entière et dont un survivant griffondor ferait sûrement les frais ou en ressortirait grandi.

& & & & &

Après avoir quitté son frère diabolique qui s'empressait de foutre un bazar monstre dans une salle inoccupée, envoyé une missive et terrorisé deux ou trois première année, Doryann s'était dirigé vers la salle commune des griffons pour frapper sur la grosse dame en espérant se faire entendre. A son grand désespoir, ce fut une préfête courroucée qui vint lui ouvrir. Il se souvenait vaguement qu'elle devait s'appeler Gageure, Ranger ou Vengeur. Il ne savait plus trop et s'en moquait.

Il ne la supportait pas.

Non seulement elle osait lui tenir tête mais, en plus, elle avait le culot de ne pas lui courir après. Même s'il détestait ça, ne pas le faire était un signe d'arrogance sans précédent. Pire, c'était une griffondor, maison qu'il exécrait particulièrement, ne supportant pas le manichéisme constant de ses occupants. Et par dessus tout, il lui semblait qu'elle était intelligente. Il avait bien dit « semblait ».

Le serpentard n'avait tout simplement rien à lui reprocher et ça c'était inacceptable. Non ! Il ne l'admettrait jamais. Au pire, il critiquerait ses cheveux ou ses dents, mais cette bassesse était indigne de lui.

Mieux valait-il effectuer un repli stratégique sur le champ. Et n'allez pas penser qu'il s'enfuyait !

Les serpentards ne sont pas lâches, ils ne font tout simplement pas partie de la catégorie des suicidaires du château bien remplie malgré tout, et admettre qu'une élève de cette maison-là pouvait faire preuve d'un minimum de réflexion l'aurait certainement tué sur le coup.

C'est pourquoi lorsqu'elle lui demanda sèchement (réputation du serpy oblige) ce qui le poussait à agresser une pauvre femme, il lui tendit un parchemin.

« C'est pour Potter, qu'il le lise. S'il y a lieu, les réclamations sont à effectuer auprès du directeur. Je l'attends demain à 19h et ne tolèrerai aucun retard ! »

A ce moment-là, elle lui avait claqué la porte au nez avec joie. Non, il ne l'aimait définitivement pas. Elle était bien moins bête que les autres.

Se tournant pour aller prévenir sa sœur (il a vraiment du boulot), il s'était figé. Inutile d'aller plus loin. Elle se trouvait juste derrière avec un sourire mystérieux et des yeux pleins de malice. Il se fustigea pour la forme. Le fils aîné des Rogue aurait du y penser. Sans même qu'on lui ai dit, elle s'en été douté.

Elle avait l'art d'en savoir toujours beaucoup plus qu'elle ne devrait. Mais ce jour-là, elle donnait l'impression de jubiler intérieurement en observant son frère. Doryann était bien le seul (digne de Nathael vous remarquerez) à ne pas avoir compris ce qu'elle avait deviné sans même avoir besoin d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Mais elle s'en moquait. Il allait peut-être enfin savoir ce que le mot « ami » signifiait. Qui sait ?

Celui-ci, ignorant tout des pensées extravagantes de sa petite sœur, entreprit une longue discussion avec elle sur son prochain travail d'enseignant non rémunéré.

& & & & &

Quelques étages en-dessous, un terrible professeur trouvant la stupidité de ses élèves plus terrible encore espérait vainement pouvoir être tranquille jusqu'au déjeuner.

Mais corriger les feuilles de chou bourrées d'âneries qu'on osait nommer devoirs et que de pauvres petites têtes blondes avaient le malheur de lui rendre, lui prenait hélas beaucoup trop de temps.

Le bruit d'un feu dans la cheminé avait stoppé net, à son plus grand désespoir (c'est marrant, ça défoule), sa diatribe sur l'incompétence d'un griffondor adepte de photographies dont le cerveau avait du grillé en même temps que l'une de ses pellicules.

A la plus grande horreur du maître des cachots, l'intrus n'était pas l'éminent mage détenteur de l'ordre de merlin comme il l'avait cru, mais une sorcière qu'il connaissait très bien et qui était présentement en possession d'une lettre fort compromettante pour lui.

Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Certes, il avait bien torturé deux ou trois personnes, bon d'accord plusieurs dizaines, pour le compte du seigneur des ténèbres avant de savoir que « c'était mal, Severus » (dixit sa femme). Mais de là à voir débarquer dans son bureau une maman de quatre enfants d'une humeur plus que massacrante, il était réellement maudit.

« Massacrante » ? Quel doux euphémisme.

& & & & &

_Fin du chapitre._

Prochain chapitre : « Visite surprise et cours d'occlumencie ».

Bisous, A+ tout le monde.


End file.
